Casualty of the Heart
by StarkTony
Summary: Alternate opening to Series 4 episode 1. Subtle Sandra/Strickland. Reviews always welcome


'Hold this' Sandra ordered and slammed her bag into Gerry's chest.

'Oof' Gerry groaned and opened the car door as Sandra got in her side.

'Hey it's my turn to get in the front' Brian exclaimed.

'Aw just get in Brian!' Gerry groaned.

Brian was about to but found the door pulled shut and Sandra sped off.

'ere whats her problem' Gerry laughed, 'women drivers'.

'What was that all about?' Brian wondered as he watched the silver car speed off in the distance.

'I dunno but I don't like the speed she's going. She's gonna cause an accident'.

Sandra pushed her foot down on the pedal. She'd had no time for Gerry and Brian's squabbling. She knew Jack was about to do something stupid and she had to stop it. Her phoned buzzed and she looked at the caller, _Strickland_.

Pressing answer she snapped, 'what?'

'Gerry and Brian have phoned me. What the bloody hell are you doing Sandra?!'

'Stopping Jack' she retorted.

'Yes but there are different protocols in cases like this'.

'Not now there aren't'.

She pushed down further, her eyes looking over for signs for the Black Boy pub. Spotting one she swerved left and saw Ricky Hanson standing still in the middle of the car park.

Her eyes looked through the trees and saw a glimmer of silver- Jack's car, she pushed down on the pedal thanking whatever God was up there that Gerry and Brian weren't in the car. She didn't know what she'd do if she had them with her. Probably the same thing, she mused as she pushed down harder on the pedal.

'I'm sorry' she whispered as she crashed into the back of Jack's car. Her car slammed Jack's car so hard his car span and hers carried on moving forwards, crashing through a billboard and onto a deserted road. Her car bounced as it hit the road and flipped mid air landing on the driver's side.

Sandra groaned as she looked around her.

'Rob?' she whimpered before unconsciousness took her.

'Cor Jack! You okay?' Gerry asked as he ran over to his friend who was lying on the floor of the Black Boy car park.

They'd seen Sandra's car speed through to the car parks entrance but were too far behind to prevent anything from happening and it looked like she'd crashed into Jack's car.

'Is he alive?' Brian panicked as Gerry checked his pulse.

'Yeah, yeah he's okay. Ere wheres the Guv?'

'Oi. You know him?' a voice yelled from behind them.

Brian turned around, 'yes, we do, have you seen a blonde-'

'Another car flew through that billboard over there' the man said and pointed, 'going at quite a speed. Be lucky if they're alive'.

Gerry gulped in horror 'phone an ambulance. Brian you stay with Jack, try and wake him. I'm gonna go check on the Guv'.

Brian nodded as his hands shook.

'Brian. Stay calm. Please I need to check on Sandra'.

'I-I know' Brian stuttered, 'I know'.

Gerry nodded and ran over to the billboard, he looked through the opening Sandra's car had made and there it was. Her car, completely smashed up, on its side. Gerry squinted and saw Sandra's head, she was lying motionless in her car.

Suddenly a black car sped along towards the car.

'Oh no' Gerry cried out and shut his eyes, certain Sandra's car was going to cause a pile up.

Instead he didn't hear the sounds of a car crash only a very distinctive, 'SANDRA!'

Gerry's eyes opened and he saw the body of Robert Strickland pressing his hands to the car. Gerry cautiously climbed through the billboard and ran over, 'Sir!' he exclaimed, 'Sir is she alive?'

Strickland turned and looked at Gerry, 'she's bleeding'.

He could see the panic and worry etched on the younger mans' face as if it were Big Ben telling him the time.

'Brian's up there with Jack. He's alive, unconscious but alive. An ambulance is on its way'.

Strickland looked at the sun roof of Sandra's car. Cracked, only a kick would open it, but he'd have to be careful, one wrong kick would send the glass shattering down onto Sandra. Cautiously he surveyed Sandra's car and handed Gerry his car keys, 'get the car further down the road. If her car explodes mine will too and we won't be able to get her to a hospital'.

Gerry nodded and ran to Strickland's car.

Strickland looked in at Sandra's body and then walked to the rear end of her car and kicked the boot window in.

'Hey sir! You can't do that!' Gerry cried out as he watched Strickland carefully climb into Sandra's car.

Strickland steadied himself, carefully moved towards the front of the car and crouched beside Sandra. 'Sandra' he said and gently took her pulse, 'Sandra can you hear me?' he asked.

'I can't find a pulse' he whispered, horrified. He looked around and found what he needed. He knew he wasn't meant to move a car crash victim but he knew he had to get Sandra out now. He clicked Sandra's seat belt off, manoeuvring her so it didn't clip her as it flung back. He looked at her legs, he didn't know how much blood was there but he could tell there was a lot. At least the dashboard hadn't pinned her legs to the car. That was one good thing.

'Sir' he heard Gerry's voice say. Strickland turned and saw Gerry's head at the boot, 'I've got a paramedic with me, she's gonna guide you through getting her out'.

Gerry's head was replaced by a fairly young female paramedic.

'Hi I'm Sandra she smiled.

Strickland would've laughed at the coincidence of names had he not been where he was.

'Now, I can see you've gotten the belt off Miss Pullman, but what's really important now is supporting her neck and back. If you could use that little cog by your foot, it'll lean the chair back so we can get Miss Pullman out with the least strain on her back'.

Strickland nodded and tugged at it until it leaned back but only slightly. He was still going to have to hold her as he got her out.

'Now I'm sending a stretcher, most of it will go into the car so you can get her onto it'.

'There's no room' Strickland stated and he furrowed his brow at an old memory of Rufus who had an accident, a serious accident that had damaged his back. The ambulance was taking too long and they'd been advised to take Rufus to the hospital themselves. He'd carried him to the car as Kaye drove. Quickly remembering how he carried him and used the same technique on Sandra.

He placed one hand on the small of her neck and the other on the small of her back. He moved one step backwards and pulled her body towards his as he moved across broken glass, 'Gerry support her as I lift her out' he ordered.

'Right'o' Gerry confirmed and as Rob placed one foot on the back seat's headrest he lifted half of Sandra's body through the boot of the car. He felt support come from the paramedic and Gerry as he climbed out slowly, still supporting Sandra. With their help, they had her onto a stretcher and a neck brace on her within 30 seconds.

'The other ambulance is full' Sandra, the paramedic stated, 'have you got a car?'

Strickland nodded and helped carry the stretcher over to his car that Gerry had parked 20 metres or so further ahead of Sandra's car. Gerry had ran ahead to start it up and they had only just reached it when they heard a boom.

Sandra's car had blown up.

'Christ' Strickland muttered and looked down at Sandra's body before remembering.

'There's no pulse!'

'Calm down sir' Sandra the paramedic said, 'I checked once we got her out. There is one it's faint but it's there. Did you check the left side?' she added with a small smile.

Embarrassed, Strickland nodded.

'It's okay, lots of the trainees do it. Common mistake really. I have to go back to the ambulance to deal with your friend Mr Lane and Mr Halford'.

'Are they okay?' Gerry asked.

'Mr Halford has a concussion and Mr Lane was having a panic attack the last time I saw them' she said, 'I've put a call out for the St Edwards hospital to expect your arrival. I've told them what I know of Miss Pullman's condition and they'll be waiting with relevant staff'.

'Thank you' Strickland said, 'for helping us thank you'.

Sandra nodded and ran back to the Black Boy pub.

Strickland carefully placed the stretcher in the back seat and he sat beside it. Thankful his car was big enough for him to do so. He held Sandra's hand and stroked her face.

'Drive Gerry' he said.

Gerry obeyed, 'you don't think she's paralysed do ya?'

'I hope not' Strickland admitted, 'she's a bloody good tennis partner' he added.

Gerry grinned, 'bet she is. Didn't know you two played though'.

'Oh yes, we frequently play on Sunday's. It's the MET's voluntary service programme. We do 60 or so voluntary hours a year and we get an extra few hundred in the salary packet'.

'How come I don't get that?' Gerry moaned.

'Would you bother doing it?' Strickland quipped.

'Probably not' he laughed.

'Sandra didn't want to but it was only after I insisted'.

'You mean nobody wanted to be your partner'.

'Well. Would you?' Strickland sighed.

There was a tense awkward silence for the next few minutes as Gerry raced towards the hospital before he said, 'she doesn't pity you'.

'I'm sorry?' Strickland said, caught up in staring at Sandra's face.

'Sandra, I think she likes you'.

Strickland laughed softly, 'she can barely tolerate me'.

'Is that why she plays tennis with you every week'.

'No I already-'

'And is that why every morning she brings you a coffee'.

'No I-'

'Aaaand' Gerry continued with a grin, 'is that why Jack and I have spotted her a lot happier and less grouchy whenever you've paid a visit'.

Strickland grew red in the face, 'she's never shown any interest in me'.

'Oh I bet she has, she's just been too subtle about it'.

'Sandra Pullman subtle?' Strickland laughed and squeezed her hand, 'she's never anything but'.

'True. But she does like you ' Gerry continued.

'Maybe' Strickland smiled and his eyes widened as he felt a hard squeeze back. He looked at Sandra quickly and smiled, 'Sandra?' he grinned.

Her eyelids flickered and she squeezed again, 'Sandra it's me. It's Robert. Can you hear me?'

's'not tennis' she murmured, 'too ea'ly.'

Strickland breathed a sigh of relief as Gerry pulled up outside the hospital. Sandra was going to be okay.


End file.
